


Restless Spirit

by sabaceanbabe



Series: Exploration and Touch [2]
Category: Being Human
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Annie was feeling restless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Spirit

George and Mitchell sat beside each other, sharing a bowl of popcorn on the couch between them. Annie, sitting on the floor as the apex of their triangle, had no need to reach the bowl, since she couldn't eat the popcorn anyway, but she could smell it. Usually, that would be enough to make her content. That and being here at home, watching a movie with Mitchell and George on their first movie night in weeks. But tonight, she was restless.

_Ha, that's a laugh_, she thought. _First I'm a poltergeist and now I'm a restless spirit._

George crunched on some popcorn, a handful of it, from the blurry sound of his words as he said, "Why is it the girl in these things never wears shoes she can run in? I've always wondered that." Mitchell didn't say anything to that observation, but then she thought he might be a bit preoccupied at the moment, given that he was stroking his knuckles down the side of her neck, every once in a while twining her hair around his index finger. She thought if George weren't there, he might lean down and follow the path he traced with his hand on her skin with his tongue instead.

Come to think of it, George might not be any kind of impediment. Mitchell had, after all, invited the werewolf to join them in the entryway two nights ago. He had been joking (hadn't he?), just tweaking George's tail a bit, but Annie couldn't stop thinking about it now. Before Mitchell, she'd only ever been with Owen, and Mitchell and Owen were worlds apart in almost every way. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with George.

Mitchell's fingers slipped inside the neck of her shirt and she shivered as he slowly stroked the strap of her bra – and consequently her shirts – down over her shoulder.

"Oh, now just look at that!" George exclaimed and rummaged in the bowl for another handful of popcorn. At first, she thought he referred to Mitchell's hand in her shirt, but then he continued, "If she'd at least taken off the ruddy heels, she wouldn't have fallen. And why in the world is she wearing heels in the forest anyway? Can anyone tell me that?"

"Mystery of the female mind," Mitchell responded lazily and shifted on the couch. Quite a bit of shifting, actually. Annie glanced over her shoulder (not the one Mitchell had bared for his own nefarious purposes) to see that the vampire's legs were now slung over George's legs and the bowl of popcorn rested on Mitchell's thighs, just above his knees. The new position left him sprawled across most of the couch with his head right next to Annie's bare shoulder. She couldn't see that from her current position, of course, but she quickly figured it out when he licked her shoulder.

Annie leaned her head back onto the edge of the couch and Mitchell brushed her hair out of his face. "Female mind my arse," she said. "The immature mind of the male who wrote the thing, more like." The last word came out a little more breathy than she would have liked as Mitchell grazed his teeth along the side of her neck. Her eyes drifted closed. She thought she'd never get enough of that, being able to feel it when he touched her.

"Do you think I can't tell what you're doing over there, Mitchell?"

She felt Mitchell smile against her skin. "What am I doing, George?"

George didn't answer right away and Annie didn't need to see it to know that he was opening and closing his mouth as he thought of and rejected various, possibly tactful answers. Finally he gave up and spluttered, "Well, you don't need me here, do you? And it's not as though either one of you is watching the damn movie." He moved as though to get up and stalk off – Annie knew he was embarrassed – but she felt the muscles in Mitchell's legs tense as he exerted pressure on George, not letting him get up.

Eyes still closed, Annie reached up one hand and grasped George's. "Don't leave, George."

He relaxed back onto the couch. "So you're done mauling each other?"

She smiled. "I didn't say that." Mitchell's hand stilled; he'd been playing with her hair the entire time George had been trying to formulate an answer to his question. Keeping her hold on George's hand, Annie swiveled her head around to look at Mitchell. Their eyes only a couple of inches apart, she caught and held his gaze with hers and said, "You're not done mauling yet, are you, Mitchell?"

His eyes widened in surprise and his lips stretched into a wicked grin. Or maybe it was just that his grin inspired wicked thoughts in her. Either way, her stomach seemed to flutter when he said, low and sexy, "No, not done mauling."

"Oh, for the love of…" George made as if to get up again, but Annie didn't release his hand.

Nor did she look away from Mitchell. "Join us, George," she said, her words echoing Mitchell's from the other night.

"But…"

"Put the popcorn aside, George," Mitchell said, almost an order, before he reached out with one hand to tilt Annie's head to a more appropriate angle and kissed her, cupping her jaw in the palm of his hand, his tongue sliding easily into her mouth as she parted her lips for him.

"Annie?" Annie couldn't answer George just then as she was too busy kissing Mitchell, but she still wouldn't let go of his hand. Instead, pushing at Mitchell's tongue with hers until she was in his mouth, she tugged George from the couch down to the floor with her. The bowl crashed down with him, spilling popcorn in a white spray over the rug.

Breaking off the kiss (not that she wanted to, necessarily – after decades of experience, Mitchell was _very_ good at kissing), Annie turned toward George, who was all red-faced with embarrassment. She shifted her legs beneath her until she was kneeling, leaned forward, and kissed George on the mouth. He didn't respond, but he didn't pull away, either.

"It's okay, George," she whispered against his mouth and the nervous tension went out of him, replaced by another kind of tension as he leaned into her, opened his mouth under hers and kissed her back. Where Mitchell's lips and tongue were cool to the touch, George's were warm. Very warm. But both men tasted of salty popcorn.

Behind her, Mitchell scooted across the couch until there was no more danger of him knocking into her as he got up. She and George went on kissing, George on his hands and knees in front of her as she held his face between the palms of her hands.

The empty popcorn bowl clattered across the floor at the same time as Mitchell exclaimed, "Shit." Annie and George both smiled and then returned to the very serious business of kissing each other breathless. She heard the television switch off and then the rustle of cloth as Mitchell stripped. George shivered and then Mitchell was beside her, slipping in behind her, his mouth on her shoulder and she thought George's reaction must have been caused by Mitchell's touch, because it was having the same effect on her.

And then two pairs of hands were pushing and tugging and rearranging her clothing, exposing her skin to the attention of two mouths, one warm, one cool, both… "Mmm… lovely."

From that point on it was one sweet sensation after another. Mitchell pulled her back between his legs, one hand flat on her bare stomach, the other cupping her breast, stroking her nipple with his thumb while George sucked the other into his mouth. She gasped at the feel of it simultaneous with Mitchell sliding into her from behind. "A girl could get used to this…"

Mitchell thrust upward, pushing into her. He reached around her and up, the fine hairs of his arm tickling her breast, and pulled her face toward his. She met his mouth eagerly as he thrust into her and whimpered a little as George began to lick his way down her stomach, lower, lower, until he found the spot where she and Mitchell were joined. "Oh." She bucked up at the touch of George's mouth and Mitchell followed with his hips until she came back down hard onto his cock. They went on and on like that, their pace increasing until Annie shattered around them. Or at least, that was how it felt to her, and Mitchell's release wasn't but seconds after.

Leaning back against Mitchell, his arms around her and one hand still stroking the underside of her left breast, it took Annie a moment to comprehend that George's warmth was no longer there. She opened her eyes to see George kneeling in front of her, staring at her and Mitchell, a combination of embarrassment (he was George, after all) and lust and frustration on his face. His lips were a bit swollen from their kisses.

George shook his head as if waking from a dream and pushed up from the floor.

"George." Annie pulled free from Mitchell's arms and when he no longer filled her, rolled to her feet in time to catch George before he could escape. Her pants and underwear around her ankles made her movements awkward, but not impossible. Luckily, she didn't have to chase after him, because that could have been a disaster. _Maybe we could cut the damned things off, next time_, she thought.

"Annie," he started, but she interrupted.

"We're not all finished yet."

She kept her gaze locked with George's as Mitchell joined them. Annie and Mitchell made short work of the buttons on George's shirt and then Annie took care of his belt and the fastenings of his jeans while Mitchell slid his hands over George's chest, taking his shirt off and letting it drop to the floor with the motion.

When the two of them had George naked, they led him back to the couch, pushed him down onto it, positioned him so that Annie could straddle him and lower herself onto his erection. George arched his back, pushed into her more deeply, growling low in his throat. The feel of him inside her was so very different from Mitchell, warm, almost burning. And it was soon enough after Mitchell that it stung a bit, but not enough to take away from the pleasure of it.

It wasn't until she felt Mitchell's hands slide between her and George, over George's shoulders, his chest, his stomach, and then turning over to reverse their path up Annie's body, stopping at her breasts that she realized Mitchell had moved to stand behind the couch so he could easily reach both of them. He nipped at George's shoulder and then leaned in yet further to catch Annie's lower lip between his teeth.

George and Annie never did reach a smooth rhythm between them, but it didn't matter. George was so ready it only took him a few thrusts before he whimpered and came, his eyes rolling up in his head with the intensity of his orgasm. With one last swipe of his tongue in Annie's mouth, Mitchell left them, returning a moment later with a warm, damp washcloth that he deposited between them. Annie noticed he'd put on his jeans when he dropped down on the couch beside them and draped his arms around their shoulders, resting his forehead against Annie's.

She smiled, the restless spirit finally content.


End file.
